


Over the Edge

by teand



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're kidding, right? You drive 210 miles an hour, you never wait for backup, you shoot first and don't ask questions... <i>Now</i> you want to slow down? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to lj Jan 8th, 2011

Tie on, shirt off, lips red and wet -- Danny looked debauched and desperate, but Steve had to be sure. "Is this... too fast?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding, right? You drive 210 miles an hour, you never wait for backup, you shoot first and don't ask questions... _Now_ you want to slow down? " Fingers hooked behind Steve's waistband, he yanked them back together. "Took us forever to get this far!"

Steve frowned thoughtfully. "So faster would be...?"

"Holy fucking Christ," Danny gasped as Steve dropped to his knees.

Not a definitive answer, but Steve thought he could work with it.  



End file.
